Prodigal Vigilante
by Fan Gals
Summary: AU After discovering Thea's parentage, Oliver spent some time away from home. Everyone assumed that he just ran off. No one knew that he spent the last five years on Lian Yu. How does this affect his journey as the Hood/Arrow?
1. Prologue

**Phil the Squirrel here! I literally came up with this randomly during dinner.**

 **What if Oliver had left for some time before going on the Queen's Gambit? What if no one knew that he had been stranded on that island and just thought that he had run off with Sara?**

 **So, this story was born.**

 **Just a warning: there are major spoilers in the first few sentences regarding Thea's parentage, so...**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

It all started with the car accident. The one that had Thea admitted to the hospital mear days before the scheduled boating trip for a small concussion. The one that had Oliver flipping through his sister's medical records.

The one that led him to the name printed on Thea's birth certificate.

Thea's father wasn't Robert Queen.

It was Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver blinked a few times at the papers in his hands. Then he looked at his sister, sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. She was asleep and, as far as Oliver knew, totally oblivious.

He glanced over at his mother and father, who stood talking to the doctor in the hall. He had no idea if his father even knew about it, but two things were clear.

Thea was his, as well as Tommy's, half-sister.

And Moira Queen knew about it.

* * *

Oliver bought an apartment in Central City the next day. He didn't say a word to anyone except his father. Thea wasn't well enough to go on the boating trip, and Moira had volunteered to stay behind so the boys could go.

As far as they knew, Oliver had left to get some space and Robert Queen would be going with Sara Lance, who had been interested in the trip prior to the car accident.

No one, except for Robert, Sara and the crew, that Oliver was on the Queen's Gambit too. No one knew that only he and Sara survived the sinking. No one knew that Oliver barely survived Lian Yu.

Everyone thought that Oliver Queen was a rotten, horrible young man who had abandoned his family in their time of need. And by the time he found his way back to Starling City, he found no need to correct them.

* * *

 **So, yeah. A real short prologue; no dialogue or anything, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter.**

 **Note that Oliver went through the same things on Lian Yu as in the series.**

 **Also, Oliver did not cheat on Laurel with Sara on the yacht.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Home Again

**Here comes your first chapter! Other than the prologue that is.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Oliver did when he was saved by the fisherman who found him was swear them to secrecy.

The moment that Oliver got to the main land, he went to the apartment he had stayed at for the week following his discovery of Thea's parentage. It was only after picking up his belongings did he go to the hospital to see to his wounds.

And when he met with the receptionist and his doctor, he swore them to secrecy. The last thing he wanted was for it to be on the news that he had been surviving on an island for the last five years. It would've ruined his plans, or at least made them much more difficult.

His doctor gave him an incredulous look before he read Oliver's report aloud, "You have scar tissue covering about twenty percent of your body and second degree burns cover your back. There are at least twelve fractures that haven't been set or healed properly...may I ask what you did to injure your body this severely?"

Oliver shrugged, "Life has been difficult."

The doctor didn't question him further after that.

* * *

The first contact with his family was what he dreaded the most.

It came in the form of a phone call made from outside of his house on a Saturday, the day after his rescue from Lian Yu. The phone was new of course; he had lost the old one in the wreckage of the Queen's Gambit.

Oliver had already invented a cover story to explain his long absence. He knew they'd hate him for it, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

Oliver took a deep breath, then punched in the home phone number. He held his breath for the first few seconds of dial tone.

"Hello?"

Oliver could just barely hold back his tears as he heard his mother's voice, "Mom?"

He could hear Moira let out a sob over the phone, "Oliver? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I'm home. I'm so sorry that I didn't call you or anything, but I just couldn't after-"

Moira made a sound that was a mix of a sob and a laugh, "I don't care about that sweetheart. I just care that you're home. Where are you now?"

"I'm standing out front."

"You're...Hold on..."

There was the sound of background noise as Oliver heard his mother dash to the door, yelling at people as she made her way to the front door.

Oliver hung up as the door was flung open and Moira ran at full speed down the front steps and into her son's arms.

"Oh, my beautiful boy," she breathed as she rocked back and forth, holding onto her estranged son for dear life.

Oliver could see a familiar looking man stroll down the steps. Then came another person he needed to see.

Thea, still wearing the typical tank top and flannel pajama bottoms that she slept in, raced towards Oliver and their mother. Moira pulled back as Thea reached them.

Oliver was stunned at how much Thea had grown up. She wasn't a lanky twelve year old anymore. He had missed watching her grow up.

"Thea, I-"

Oliver didn't even flinch when her hand came in contact with his skin. Thea's bottom lip quivered and she threw her arms around her brother, letting loose the tears she had kept bottled up for years. They just stood there for a while, Oliver murmuring over and over into Thea's hair, "I'm sorry."

* * *

When his mother introduced Walter as her husband, Oliver only felt a little put off. He could just barely remember years ago, when a 'kind man' had helped his father with business.

Thea had clung to him the whole time when he took his things to his room, demanding to know what he had been doing and why he hadn't called. When Oliver had finally promised to tell her everything (his whole made up history) during dinner, Thea had pushed the phone into his hand and made him call Laurel and Tommy.

And that feeling of dread filled him up again as Thea fled his room.

* * *

 **A somewhat bad beginning. Hopefully the next chapters are better!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dinner of Disaster

**Tommy and Laurel hear from Oliver for the first time. We all know that he's in for it, right?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver called Laurel first.

In reality, he called Laurel and Quentin. Thea had told him about the divorce during her babbling.

Deatective Lance picked up on the first ring, "Lance household."

Oliver took a deep breath, "Detective Lance? It's Oliver Queen."

There was a pause, "You're back, are you?"

Oliver could hear the animosity in the man's voice, "I feel like I owe you an explaination. Could you and Laurel come have dinner with us?"

There was another pause, then Lance said thickly, "You have a lot of nerve after that stunt you pulled."

Oliver froze up, "Stunt?"

Lance must've heard the genuine confusion in his voice, and toned down his emotions, "We'll be there."

* * *

Tommy was more delighted than mad. As soon as he heard Oliver's voice, he drove right over.

"Ollie! You're back man!" Tommy exclaimed as he entered the dining room. He clapped Oliver on the back.

Oliver gave his best friend a genuine smile. He, Moira, Thea and Walter were already sitting.

Thea had claimed one of the chairs next to Oliver's, and Tommy slid into the other.

"So, who else we waiting for?" Tommy grinned as Raisa set out a plate of food for him.

Oliver casually looked down at his food as he said, "The Lances."

There was a clattering as silverware dropped onto plates.

Oliver looked up, partially surprised partially confused, "What?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ollie," Thea pointed out.

Oliver felt more confused than ever, "Why? Why can't they eat with us?"

"Wait, you honestly don't know?" Tommy asked incredilously.

"No..." Oliver said slowly. "What don't I know?"

Moira cleared her throat, "Well you see, um, Oliver-"

She was cut off by Raisa as the Russian entered the room, followed by the Lances, "Detective Lance and Miss Laurel are here."

Oliver nodded, "Thank you, Raisa."

Looking up at the newly arrived Lances, he gestured at the empty seats, "Please sit."

Laurel and Quentin gave Oliver glares that could've made a war veteran cry, but Oliver didn't even flinch.

"Now, what were you saying, Mom?" Oliver said in a tone that was perfectly calm. He was actually scarier when he was calm, like a ticking time bomb.

"I-I was saying that the Lances might not appreciate the invitation after what happened with Sara," Moira cast wary glances at the Lances.

Oliver looked, once again, totally lost, "What do you mean?"

Laurel smacked her hand down on the table, "You know perfectly well what we mean. You got Sara to run away with you! Now, where is she?!"

Oliver choked on his wine. All eyes turned to him as he regained his breath. He looked up at his ex-girlfriend, choking out a shocked, "I'm sorry?!"

"Don't play Mr. Innocent with me, Oliver Queen!" Laurel was almost shouting. Quentin put a hand on his daughter's arm, calming her temper a bit.

Oliver slumped back in his seat, feeling a huge weight on his shoulders, and murmured, "You really don't know..."

"Know what, sweetheart?" Moira asked gently.

Oliver sat up, his made up story feeding him the words he needed, "Five years ago, after Thea got that concussion, I went to stay with a friend in Central City for a while. Things had just gotten too crazy, and I needed time to let the dust settle."

Thea rested her hand on his arm in a sign of comfort and Oliver continued, "Dad was the only person I told. I just couldn't go on the yacht with him. He didn't want to go alone, and Sara had been interested in the trip for some time, so he asked if she wanted to join him."

Laurel pressed a hand to her mouth as Oliver continued, "We were under the impression that she had permission to go on the trip, so she went in my place. I can't believe...all this time, you thought that she had run off with me?"

Laurel covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Oliver watched everyone else at the table grow somber and added, "She could've survived. You know, she might've gotten stranded somewhere."

Lance shook his head, still in shock, "We can't live in denial. The chance that she survived is minuscule at best."

Oliver nodded, "I'm sorry that you didn't know about this sooner."

Laurel shook her head, "Don't be. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Oliver looked down, "You had a right to."

Raisa, having noticed the somber mood, walked up to the table with a bowl of fruit. As she walked by Oliver, she tripped over the rug. Oliver subconsciously reached out his arms, grabbing the housekeeper and the bowl.

Raisa stood back up, smiling apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Oliver."

Oliver handed the bowl back, "*Ni dlya kogo ne volnuites, Raisa."

Raisa gave him a surprised look before moving away. Walter looked up at his step-son, "I didn't know you took Russian in college, Oliver."

The others looked over at him, just as surprised as Raisa, as Oliver shrugged, "I picked up a few things during my travels."

He sat in silence for a moment, then asked to be excused. Moira nodded and Oliver hurried away, his mind flooding with memories. He left behind a full plate. The food was much too rich for him to eat.

Thea looked up from her steak, "Well, that went well."

* * *

 **Laurel got angry, Thea was shockingly mature and Tommy was, well, Tommy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Memories and Lies

**Another chapter, coming your way!**

 **The italics indicate a dream.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver took care to lock the door to his room that night. Having someone come in to check on him was the last thing he needed.

He knelt next to his bed and pulled out the crate he brought from Lian Yu. Unlocking and opening the trunk, Oliver was greeted by memories.

He picked up the Hōzen, turning it over once in his hand and reading over the inscription. To him, it was a reminder of the friendship he lost.

Oliver placed the Hōzen on the ground next to him and gently fingered the green hood. Oliver then gently picked up his father's journal. The pages were creased and wrinkled from being soaked in water, but when Oliver leafed through the pages of the old book, names penned into the pages by his father stared up at him.

Oliver tucked the book into the hood.

* * *

As he suspected, Oliver rested fitfully.

 _Oliver was pushed into a tent by the soldiers. It was just as he remembered it, a desk on the other side of the tent and that man sitting there, smirking at him._

 _Flyers didn't even talk to Oliver. He just had him tied to that post and told Billy Wintergreen to do his job._

 _The masked man advanced, drawing his sword. He rested it against Oliver's side._

 _Oliver could feel the cool metal against his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Billy turned the blade so the edge pressed gently into Oliver's skin. Oliver felt his pulse and breathing pattern skyrocket as the weapon dug into his skin._

Oliver jerked awake, coated in sweat and twisted in his blanket. He was laying on the floor by the window. It was a knocking at the door that had woken him.

"Ollie? Are you okay?" Moira's voice was muffled by the closed door.

Oliver took a deep breath, then went to the door, unlocking it. Moira stood in the hall, a robe throne on over her pajamas and a concerned expression.

"I heard screams," Moira weakly offered as she reached out to touch her son's shoulder.

Oliver nodded stiffly, "Just a nightmare. It's nothing."

He began to close the door, barely catching his mother's hesitant retreat, "Well, okay then. If you need to talk, I'm here."

Oliver paused. He could hear the doubt in her voice, indicating her suspicions about his absence. He opened the door again, stepped out into the hall, and pulled the door shut behind him.

"I'll accept that offer."

* * *

"Why did you lock the door? You're at home for heaven's sakes," Moira fussed. She and Oliver were sitting in the kitchen. They each held a mug of coffee.

"I sleepwalk," Oliver lamely explained. His mother raised an eyebrow, but didn't call his bluff.

"What happened over these past five years?" Moira carefully analyzed her son's expression as he responded.

Oliver kept a poker face as he glared down at the coffee in his hands. Five years with no caffeine made the beverage hard to drink.

"I traveled a lot," Oliver finally replied. "Not everywhere I went had the best living conditions."

Moira placed a hand on Oliver's arm.

"Mom, there's something you need to know."

The words flew from Oliver's mouth before he could stop them. Moira looked at him questioningly.

"Dad came to see me," Oliver said quietly, "You know, before he left."

Moira's eyes widened and her hands shook as she tried to keep control over her emotions, "R-really? What did he say?"

Oliver swollowed, deciding how much to tell her. He settled for a half-truth, "He told me that he was there for me and he understood that I needed some time away. He...gave me a few things too."

Moira's eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

On the inside she was screaming. She had to find out what Oliver knew about the Undertaking.

"Thanks for the talk, Mom," Oliver stood.

Moira smiled, "Don't mention it. I'm here for you."

Oliver fled the kitchen, abandoning his untouched coffee.

Moira let a frown overtake her face as she walked over to her laptop, charging on the countertop. It was time to look up some old contacts of hers.

* * *

 **There, now Oliver gets kidnapped after all!**

 **Dont worry, there's more (but not too much) immature Thea coming up soon.**

 **Also, heads up. There will be Olicity in this story. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Out on the Town

**Tommy and Oliver go out on the town...sort of. I guess driving around the Glades doesn't really count...**

 **Anyways, I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, the headlines on almost every news station read The Prodigal Son Returns!

Tommy was quick to get hold of Oliver before he had an interview set up with some major TV network.

And from her apartment, Laurel smiled. Maybe things would work out between them after all.

* * *

Oliver knocked on the doorframe, leaning partway into Thea's room. Thea and her friend jumped at the sudden noise.

Thea smiled falsely, "Ollie!"

Thea's friend, Margo, stood and shouldered her purse, "I'd better go. See you at school."

Oliver nodded at Margo as she passed, slightly suspicious. The girls were up to something. As soon as Margo left Thea's smile dropped off her face.

"What you up to, Speedy?" Oliver smirked at his sister.

Thea rolled her eyes, "Worst nickname ever." She walked over to her bed and sat down, "What do you want, Ollie?"

Oliver went to sit next to Thea, "To apologize for staying away."

Thea didn't respond, choosing to keep her sour expression and stare straight ahead.

Oliver took the opportunity and fished the Hōzen out of his pocket, "Here. I got you this."

Thea looked down at her hand when Oliver placed the Hōzen there. She frowned at the arrowhead, "What is it?"

Oliver was glad that she wasn't giving him the silent treatment, "It's called a Hōzen. I got it from the airport in Hong Kong. In Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I hope that it will help me reconnect with you."

Thea couldn't help the corner of her mouth lifting up.

"That's cool; she gets a stone. What do I get, Ollie?" Tommy quipped from the doorway.

Thea smirked a bit at the lame joke as Oliver stood and walked over to meet Tommy. Tommy caught Thea's eye and the teenager winked. Tommy rolled his eyes at Thea's attempt at flirting, then pulled Oliver out into the hall.

As the pair left, Thea called after them, "Don't get into too much trouble! You just got back. Take it slow."

"Relax!" Tommy called over his shoulder, "You'll have your brother back in a little while."

Tommy clapped a hand on Oliver's shoulder as the pair walked down the stairs, "Dude, have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?"

Oliver shot his friend a dirty look.

"Because I totally have not," Tommy tacked onto the end of his previous statement.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head at Tommy's antics.

* * *

"Why'd you want to drive through here?" Tommy curiously gazed at Oliver. The pair drove through a bad neighborhood in the Glades, looking at the abandoned buildings and factories.

Oliver cast his gaze on one of his dad's old factories, noting the location and building size. He looked over at Tommy, who had returned his attention to the road, "Don't worry, I've got a whole master plan."

Tommy snorted at the thought of Oliver thinking something through, then waited for elaboration. When it didn't come, Tommy broke the silence, "Okay, I'll bite. What's the plan."

"We've been VIP's at many clubs in our time, right Tommy?"

Catching on, Tommy smiled, "Ah, I see. Why not open one of your own, right?"

Oliver nodded distractedly, "Right."

* * *

"We need to stop by the office," Oliver casually remarked.

Tommy stopped the car, then turned to look at Oliver.

Oliver jerked at the sudden stop, then caught Tommy's incredelous gaze, "What?"

"Dude, you've been gone for five years doing who knows what and the first the first thing you want to do is go to work?"

Oliver nodded in consent of the ridiculousness of the statement, "Fine, lets go see Laurel."

Oliver noticed Tommy tense up. Tommy cleared his throat as he resumed driving, "The law office then?"

"Yes, why?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it's just that...Laurel and you weren't technically still together after you left, right?"

"Tommy, calm down. I know and it's okay."

To Oliver, it was painfully clear. Laurel and Tommy had been together during his absence.

It was the truth, but it still hurt.

Tommy seemed surprised by Oliver's approval, "Laurel's place it is, then."

* * *

"Oh, Ollie, Tommy!"Laurel smiled as she placed Adam Hunt's paperwork on her desk.

"Laurel," Oliver gave his ex-girlfriend a hug. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver noted the name and recalled seeing it on his list.

"Who are you bringing to justice today, Miss Lawyer?" Tommy grinned.

Laurel blushed a little and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Congratulations on graduating law school by the way," Oliver caught Laurel's eye.

Tommy frowned at the interaction, but recovered quickly, "We were in the neighborhood. Though twe'd stop by."

Laurel nodded, "Thanks. We've been pretty busy lately."

From behind her, Johanna called out, "We're due to meet a client, Laurel!"

Laurel turned and responded, "I'll be there in a minute!" As she looked back at the boys, she muttered, "Speak of the devil..."

Oliver chuckled at Laurel's irritation, then backed up a little, "It was great seeing you again Laurel."

"Oh, you too," Laurel smiled. She turned to look at Tommy, who she had managed to subconciously shift towards. They blinked at each other for a moment, then offered each other a quiet 'bye'.

Oliver smirked at their awkwardness from the entrance. As Tommy walked by, he murmured, "Real smooth, Romeo."

"Shut up!"

* * *

As the pair turned into the alleyway where Tommy had parked, Oliver took the chance to tease his best friend.

"So, you gonna stick with the unresolved sexual tension, or are you gonna ask the girl out?" Oliver elbowed Tommy.

"What?" Tommy stuttered, his voice rising in pitch a little. He chuckled nervously, "I don't like Laurel like that!"

"Mm-hm," Oliver smirked, totally unconvinced. "You sound like Thea did when she had her first crush."

As Tommy was about to protest Oliver's comparison, there was a screeching of car tires behind them. Both boys turned around to see a van come roaring into the alley behind them.

"What the-" Tommy began. Two men in demon masks walked out of their hiding spots and shot tranquilizer darts, one each.

Tommy got hit first, going down as the shot collided with his skin. The second man fired his bullet at Oliver, who caught it, but not before it grazed his skin. Oliver slumped against Tommy's car, his body fighting the drugs as they entered his system.

He was vaguely aware of a shop owner yelling and being shot by a third demon as he slowly slipped into the realms of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **They've been kidnapped!**

 ***Gasp* What a surprise. As I stated previously, this is going to be more of an Olicity fanfiction than a Laurel and Oliver fanfiction, so Laurel and Tommy will be a couple for most of this!**

 **You don't have to, but if you have any ideas or feedback for me, please write a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Kidnapping

**Previously on Podigal Vigilante:**

 **Tommy and Oliver were kidnapped. How will they escape?**

 **All theatrics aside, I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Oliver awoke, the first thing he saw was a taser being held in front of his face.

He blinked, slowly regaining consciousness, and glanced around. Tommy lay passed out on the ground a little ways away, his body unable to fight off the sedative's affects as quickly as Oliver's did. Tommy's chest rose and fell slightly, telling Oliver that his friend was very much alive.

Their three assailants stood in a circle around Oliver, who was suddenly aware of the fact that he was tied to a chair. The demon with the taser, apparently the leader, knelt in front of Oliver, waving the taser in front of his face. The other two demons stood holding guns, though Oliver couldn't tell what type they were. The second one down a few bullets.

"You will stay awake and answer our questions, Mr. Queen, or we're gonna introduce you to the most pain you've ever felt in your pitiable life," the first man snarled.

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Ameturs._

If the men were professionals rather than hired thugs, they would've recognized Oliver's scars immediately.

"Know, you're going to tell us exactly what your father told you before he boarded that yacht," the leader allowed the taser to buzz with electricity.

"You should really take your chance while you're ahead," Oliver growled out his suggestion. He glanced over at his best friend's unmoving form before returning his gaze to his captors. He subtly twisted his arm so one hand cupped the other and began to work the restraints off his wrists.

The three turned to look at each other before chuckling. The leader waved the taser at Oliver's arms, which he assumed were still bound, "And why would we need to? You're zip tied to a chair!"

Oliver smirked as the zip ties fell to the floor and held up his freed hands.

The three demons backed up, their shocked expressions hidden by their masks. Oliver stood up before they could recover and threatened darkly, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Oliver leapt to his feet, knocking out the man with the taser before they could react. They definitely weren't expecting an untrained civilian to be trained in combat.

The taser flew out of the downed demon's hand and collided with the arm of the man behind him. The demon arched as he was shocked, then collapsed, momentarily stunned. The third threw a shaky punch at Oliver, who dodged the attack.

In one swift motion, Oliver wrapped his arms around the third demon's neck, careful not to leave fingerprints, and snapped it.

The first and second demons got to their feet behind him and started at the image of their comrade's body hitting the ground.

The first demon was easy enough to take down. Oliver dropped to a crouch and swept the demon's feet out from under him. There was a sickening crack as the man's head hit the concrete.

The second and last remaining demon dashed. Casting a quick glance at the still unconscious Tommy, Oliver last demon.

It wasn't difficult for him to catch up to the terrified man. They found themselves in an old warehouse, riddled with chains and machinery.

The demon ripped off his mask and aimed his gun at Oliver, firing rapidly at him. It was clear that he had no doubts left regarding Oliver's skills. Oliver grabbed onto one of the chains that hung from the ceiling, swinging around and dodging the bullets.

Oliver landed next to the last of his captors. He quickly pinned him in a reverse choke hold.

Oliver took the opportunity to take a closer look at the gun that had fallen out of the man's hands. It was completely out of bullets, suggesting that he had shot at something earlier.

Oliver vaguely recalled a man yelling and gunshots. His eyes narrowed, "You killed that man."

"I didn't-" the man's protest was cut off as Oliver tightened his hold on his neck.

"You don't have to do this," the man gasped out. His voice was laced with terror and desperation. Oliver almost hesitated.

Almost.

"Yes I do," Oliver sadly said. He snapped the man's neck, and let him drop to the floor, "No one can know my secret."

* * *

The next several minutes were a blur. Oliver returned to where Tommy was slowly waking up. He quickly staged the scene, fishing a pocketknife out of his pocket and cutting the zip tie. Then he knelt next to Tommy, adopting a frightened expression.

"Ollie?" Tommy asked as he sat up. He blinked, the sedative's waring off.

Oliver acted groggy, "I must've been dreaming. There was this man..."

* * *

 **Boom. There you have it. Up next, Oliver starts the rumor of the vigilante.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Interrogation

**The Hood becomes real!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you were saved from your attackers when a man in green leather swung in and took them out?"

"Yes sir."

Detective Lance leaned back in his chair, an eyebrow creeping slowly up his forehead. He didn't look impressed.

He sat across from the Oliver and Tommy in the Queens' sitting room. Walter and Moira sat next to the pair and Lance's partner paced by the window, flipping through an open file.

Oliver fought the urge to swallow, suddenly aware of his dry mouth. He wasn't a good liar, never had been, but he got away with lying plenty of times before. He nodded seriously at the detective.

Lance still didn't like him all that much after 'abandoning' Laurel for five years.

Detective Lance glanced over at Tommy, "And you saw this?"

Tommy looked up from his clasped hands and glanced cautiously between Oliver and the detective. Then he slowly nodded, "I was kind of out of it. All I saw was movement."

Lance nodded at his partner and turned his gaze to Oliver. After a moment of silence, Moira spoke up, "Do you have any clue who kidnapped them?"

Lance kept a blank expression as he responded to the the matriarch, "Nope. Scrubbed identities, all custom clothing. There's nothing we could do to ID them."

Flipping his notepad closed, Lance stood, "This was no doubt a crime of opportunity. What better way to score some cash than by kidnapping a recently returned billionaire?"

Lance and Hilton fled the room in silence. Tommy immediately stood, "I should probably go. This has been enough excitement, even for me."

Tommy's joke fell flat.

Noting the awkward tension, Oliver stood and offered to walk Tommy to the door.

Moira tightened her grip on Walter's arm as the boys left. If her approach didn't work, Malcolm would take matters into his own hands. Sliding her hand out of Walter's, Moira stood and silently walked to her office. She knew exactly who to call.

* * *

 **I am so, so sorry for updating so late. I had major writer's block, summer camp and visiting relatives.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Diggle and the Foundry

**Hello my readers! I know, I know, it's been a while. To make it up to you, I have a longer than normal chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Adam Hunt._

Oliver narrowed his eyes at the page. Laurel was prosecuting him and there was no chance she would win without some help.

He was the perfect first target.

His door opened and Oliver closed the book.

"You have changed," Raisa remarked as she set down a tray of food.

Oliver smirked as he surveyed the food. Fresh fruit. Exactly what he was used to.

"Not like you to read a book," Raisa continued. She smiled teasingly at Oliver.

Oliver smiled warmly. If one thing hadn't changed, it was his housekeepers fierce loyalty. She had always been there for him, even when he had acted stupid and gotten arrested.

"Mm," Oliver picked up a pear. "I missed you, Raisa."

The housekeeper looked skeptical, "Even in paradise? Even in Hong Kong? You must've had quite the experience, learning about Bhuddism."

Oliver wasn't all that surprised that Raisa had known about the Hōzen. Maids know everything.

"There were people," Oliver strolled over to the window. "But there weren't any friends among them."

Raisa frowned in concern for Oliver, "Sounds lonely."

"Mm," Oliver grunted in agreement. He looked out into the distance, haunted by memories.

After a moment, Raisa hesitantly dismissed herself and fled the room.

* * *

When Oliver entered the living room an hour later, he immediately noticed his mother and Walter talking to a tall black man in a suit.

Moira noticed her son and smiled brightly, "Ah, Oliver. I'd like to introduce you to John Diggle."

Oliver looked over at the man, who stoickly nodded. His body language said military, and his eyes were haunted.

And Oliver had a sneaking suspicion that this introduction wasn't social.

"Mr. Diggle will be accompanying you from now on," Moira added.

Oliver felt a flash of panic. He couldn't have a body guard following him around. It would ruin everything.

But his mother couldn't know that. So he composed his face into one of annoyance, "I don't need a babysitter."

Moira seemed taken back, but quickly composed herself.

"Well, I do," the Queen matriarch declared with an air of finality.

Oliver may have been trained to kill, but he knew there was no fighting against his mother.

Noticing Oliver's distress, Walter stepped forward and asserted, "Darling, let's not force Oliver into this."

Moira looked up at her husband, still unconvinced and hesitant. Her expression then became strict, "No, Oliver will be escorted by Mr. Diggle from now on."

* * *

"What do I call you?" Oliver questioned in a (hopefully) casual way a few minutes later. He and Mr. Diggle cruised through downtown Starling City, the former searching for any way to get out undetected.

Mr. Diggle glanced at him via the rear view mirror, "Diggle. Dig if you want."

Oliver nodded, "Are you military?"

"Ex-military," Diggle clarified. "105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector for more than four years now."

Oliver took the opportunity to slip out of the car and make a run for it. As he disappeared, Diggle continued, "I'm going to be honest, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you safe is going to out weigh your comfort."

Oliver smirked as he set out for the Glades.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Oliver had started to renovate the basement of the Queen steel mill. His thoughts lingered on his plans for the city, from Shado's hood to Adam Hunt's trial.

He paused for a moment while setting up a salmon ladder to think of what he was going to do with Diggle. The man would be a real problem. Or...

No, he couldn't endanger another person. But if push came to shove, Diggle was an option. Oliver would still have to see how loyal and capable Diggle was.

* * *

At the same time, across town, Moira sat in the kitchen with Walter. She stared down at her cup of chamomile, which she had taken to drinking after her remarriage, and worried.

It was actually something she did quite often. She was a mother after all.

But she had just gotten Oliver back. She should've been relieved, not more worried.

But then, most mothers who's sons had come home from a trip didn't have to deal with Malcolm Merlyn.

Moira felt a pressure on her left hand and looked up. Walter smiled reassuringly and somewhat teasingly at her, "I don't know what the tea did to make you so mad at it, and I'm not sure I want to know. What's on your mind?"

Moira sighed, "I'm worried about Oliver."

Walter's eyes silently asked her to elaborate.

"It's just," Moira struggled for words. "Oliver seems different. And not in a good way. Its making me anxious."

Moira shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and gave her husband a smile, "I need to get more sleep. Everything's just been getting to me."

Giving Walter's hand one last squeeze, Moira left. Walter remained, pondering what to do.

* * *

Oliver shot arrow after arrow, each hitting the dead center of its target. He had spent the past few hours setting up his 'lair' and working out.

Oliver paused to admire his work and checked the time. It was well after 10pm.

He set down his bow and picked up Shado's hood.

Oliver smirked. Time to pay Adam Hunt a little visit.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Diggle and Felicity

**This would've been posted sooner, because I had it all typed and ready, but I accidentally deleted it. Yeah, so I cried a little and retyped it.**

 **After taking a "break" for school. Cause, you know, some people consider my education and future to be important for some reason. I'm looking at you** **Peggy the Squirrel.**

 **Anyway, so so sorry for not posting this sooner.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity's heels clicked against the clean tile of the office, her heart fluttering against her chest. No matter what her coworkers told her, she knew it was _never_ a good thing to be called up to your boss' office for no good reason.

She was confident as a rant ran through her head, pointing out all of the reasons why she should remain with the company, why she shouldn't be fired. Any reason for her to keep her job really.

Walter Steele sat slumped over his desk, jotting down notes or signing an important document and taking minuscule breaks to sip his tea (he was always doing classy British things like that).

Felicity cleared her throat in the doorway, her confidence fleeing. Walter looked up and gave the IT a smile.

She gulped. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Oliver tugged his hood further down so it hid his face. Adam Hunt was snarling at his employees, completely oblivious to Oliver's presence.

* * *

"So you want me to spy on your stepson?" Felicity asked skeptically.

"I would respect his privacy, but Moira, my wife," Walter trailed off. "Well, she's worried. I just want to put her mind to rest."

Felicity nodded. It seemed to make sense.

"And I won't get prosecuted if I'm caught?" Felicity inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't," Walter grinned at her.

Felicity gulped. What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

John Diggle was not a happy camper.

As Oliver sauntered into the Queen family room, Diggle could tell that he had no remorse for his actions.

"How did your little detour go?"

"It was great. Thanks for asking," Oliver replied with an easy grin.

Diggle eyed the man warily as Oliver sat down across from him. He'd never had a client who hadn't wanted to be protected before. That's what he told Moira when she came to scold him about it earlier.

There was something odd about Oliver Queen. And Diggle was going to find out what.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Clubbing and Hacking

**Hey! I'm back.**

 **So, so sorry about the late update. Please don't kill me.**

 **K, thanks.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm actually doing this! I'm hacking into Oliver Queen's computer._

Felicity felt a hysterical laugh bubble up from her lips. Her fingers flew across the keys of her computer, breaking into the defenses of Oliver's computer.

A frown tugged at her lips. This was an impressive amount of firewalls for a playboy millionaire.

She wasn't getting paid enough for this.

* * *

Oliver met Tommy at his house. Of course, Diggle accompanied him.

"Woah, what's with the muscle?" Tommy asked as the pair entered the house.

"Overprotective mother syndrome," Oliver answered. Diggle snorted, but rediscovered a straight face by the time Tommy and Oliver looked over at him.

"Whatever, dude. I was thinking we go out to some fancy new club so you can astound us with tales of your escapades abroad."

"'Escapades'? That's a pretty big word, Tommy. Sure you know what it means?"

"Shut up."

* * *

There was a beep as Felicity finally got through to Oliver's files. She let out a relieved sigh and scanned the labels for anything suspicious.

"Okay, Felicity. Let's see what we have here."

 _Click._

"'Family Photos'? Nada."

 _Click._

"'Me and Laurel'? Nope."

 _Click._

"Bikini Models'? Definately not."

 _Click._

"'Finances'? This sounds promising."

 _Click, click._

* * *

"Dude, what's so exciting about your phone that you can't leave it alone for three seconds?"

Oliver had glanced at his phone for what must've been the fifteenth time that evening and Tommy had begun to notice.

"I'm waiting on something. It should be here by ten."

"Then check your phone at ten," Tommy told his friend in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, man," Oliver tucked his phone in his pocket. "Guess I'm just anxious."

Tommy shrugged before downing the rest of his drink. Diggle didn't seem as sure.

Oliver's companions were momentarily distracted by the arrival of new drinks. Oliver and Diggle shared an amused look as Tommy attempted to flirt with the waitress.

"What happened to dating Laurel?" Oliver asked once the waitress had finally left.

"Well, I still have a reputation to uphold," Tommy replied. "As long as it doesn't go anywhere, where's the harm?"

Oliver could practically here Diggle rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **Adam Hunt: $40,000,000 by 10:00PM**

 **Note - Might prove stubborn further persuasion may be needed.**

"That's not at all intimidating," Felicity muttered to herself as she jotted down the note. Putting it on her tablet was too risky.

* * *

Adam Hunt still hadn't payed up. It was extremely aggravating for Oliver.

But fortunately, Tommy was drunk. There was doubt about that. And it was only a quarter to ten.

How convienient for Oliver.

"Hey, buddy," Oliver clapped his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom. You gonna be okay on your own?"

"Pssh, you kiddin' me? Course I will," Tommy unintentionally sloshed a new drink on the table.

"Good," Oliver said, getting up. Diggle frowned, but remained seated.

Oliver maneuvered himself around drunken dancers and soon reached an employee exit. He silently slipped out, prepared to pay Adam Hunt one last visit.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Queen. Don't mind this monitoring. Just making sure nothing else weird happens," Felicity muttered as she set up a backdoor into Oliver's laptop. If Oliver did anything suspicious, she would know.

Another few keystrokes and clicks had a video link ready for her. If she deemed it necessary, she could easily see what was going on through the camera on Oliver's phone and the webcam on his computer.

"And, I'm done," Felicity smiled to herself as she finished her snooping.

Your move, Mr. Queen.

* * *

 **I promise I will update soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
